1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera capable of selecting one of a plurality of shooting aspect ratios.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, as described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 62-163033, a camera which has a trimming shooting mode for designating to print only a partial region in a shooting field, and cancels the trimming shooting mode by a lens change operation, a film change operation, an operation of a main switch (SW), and the like, is proposed.
However, in this prior art, since trimming control means is canceled using the camera state as a signal, if a camera capable of switching a shooting aspect ratio is examined in place of the above-mentioned camera, the camera suffers from the following drawbacks:
(i) Even when a shooting operation is to be continuously performed at the same aspect ratio, the setting value of the aspect ratio is undesirably reset in accordance with the camera state.
(ii) Since the aspect ratio is not reset in units of frames in a single film, an operator cannot be prevented from forgetting to reset the aspect ratio in units of frames. (iii) Since an operator cannot select an aspect ratio as an initial value, an aspect ratio normally used by the operator is undesirably fixed.